bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Agress Imperatore Supremo
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51067 |no = 1490 |element = Luce |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Il primo imperatore dell’Impero di Randall. Poco dopo la nascita dell’impero, Agress perse il consenso dell’esercito di volontari che l’aveva aiutato a conquistarsi la corona. Non riuscì nemmeno a conquistare i cuori della gente o a gestire l’apparato amministrativo da lui creato. Le ambizioni della sua vita rimasero perciò irrealizzate. Se avesse affidato il suo incarico a qualcun altro e se avesse collaborato sul campo per tenere unito l’impero, l’influenza su Elgaia sarebbe stata molto più forte. Forse sarebbe persino riuscito a unire tutta Elgaia sotto le leggi dell’impero. |summon = Non ho paura di nulla... Mi farò strada verso i miei ideali. La storia sarà testimone delle mie imprese! |fusion = Ogni successo richiede sacrificio. E io non dimenticherò mai coloro che hanno rinunciato a tutto per noi... |evolution = Non ho dubbi, né dispiaceri. Combatterò fino alla fine, non solo per i miei vassalli e la mia gente, ma anche per me stesso! |hp_base = 6215 |atk_base = 2345 |def_base = 2325 |rec_base = 2162 |hp_lord = 8075 |atk_lord = 2905 |def_lord = 2919 |rec_lord = 2714 |hp_anima = 9192 |rec_anima = 2416 |atk_breaker = 3203 |def_breaker = 2621 |atk_guardian = 2605 |def_guardian = 3217 |rec_guardian = 2565 |hp_oracle = 7925 |def_oracle = 2770 |rec_oracle = 3161 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |ccant = 44 |ls = Guida del Santo Imperatore |lsdescription = +40% a tutti i parametri; i danni subiti aumentano notevolmente la barra BB; ripristino dei PS a ogni turno; aumento considerevole dell’efficacia dei CB |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = Fills 4-7 BC, 50% BC efficacy & heals 600-800 + 10% Rec |bb = Luce del sovrano supremo |bbdescription =Combo di 16 attacchi luce su tutti i nemici; notevole aumento DIF per 3 turni; grande ripristino PS per 3 turni; notevole aumento barra BB per 3 turni; i danni subiti possono ripristinare leggermente i PS per 3 turni |bbnote = 160% Def, 20% chance to heal 20-25% damage, heal 3500-4000 + 10% Rec & fills 7 BC |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |ccbbt = 16 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Raggio dinastico |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 20 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; notevole aumento barra BB; notevole aumento ATT in base a DIF per 3 turni; i danni subiti aumentano considerevolmente la barra BB per 3 turni; notevole aumento barra BB per 3 turni |sbbnote = 70% Def to Atk, fills 4-7 BC when damage is taken, fills 7 BC per turn & fills 8 BC instantly |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Gloria dell’alba |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 25 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento barra BB; enorme aumento di ATT in base a DIF per 3 turni; riduzione danni del 75% per 3 turni; enorme aumento della barra BB per 3 turni |ubbnote = 250% Def to Atk & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ccubbt = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Splendore del sovrano supremo |esitem = |esdescription = +10% ATT, DIF, REC e PS massimi; bassa probabilità di enorme riduzione dei danni |esnote = 10% chance to reduce damage to 1 (parameter boost applies to all units in party) |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = 51066 |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +20% ATT e REC |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = +20% DIF, PS massimi |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Aumenta ATT in base ai PS rimasti |omniskill1_3_note = 0.5% di aumento per 1% HP rimasti. 50% di aumento totale con HP pieni |omniskill1_4_sp = 10 |omniskill1_4_desc = Aumento DIF in proporzione inversa al livello di PS rimasti |omniskill1_4_note = 0.5% di aumento per 1% HP rimasti. 50% di aumento totale |omniskill2_cat = Barra BB |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Aumenta leggermente l'efficacia dei CB |omniskill2_1_note = 15% di aumento |omniskill3_cat = Resistenza Anomalie |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Gli effetti di ripristino della barra BB alla fine di ogni turno, e si attivano a inizio turno (gli effetti si attiveranno una volta entrati nell’Arena) |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Potenzia l'aumento dei parametri nell'Abilità Leader da 40% a 50% |omniskill4_3_sp = 50 |omniskill4_3_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto: I danni subiti aumentano considerevolmente la barra BB per 3 turni al BB |omniskill4_3_note = Aumenta di 4-7 BC |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Signori di Randall |addcatname = Agress Omni |Spset = Set 1 (refiller)= *10 Sp - +20% DIF, PS massimi *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT in base ai PS rimasti *10 Sp - Aumento DIF in proporzione inversa al livello di PS rimasti *20 Sp - Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato *50 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto: I danni subiti aumentano considerevolmente la barra BB per 3 turni al BB |-| Set 2 (Leader)= *10 Sp - +20% ATT e REC *10 Sp - +20% DIF, PS massimi *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT in base ai PS rimasti *10 Sp - Aumenta DIF in proporzione inversa al livello di PS rimasti *10 Sp - Potenzia l'aumento dei parametri dell'Abilità Leader *50 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto: I danni subiti aumentano considerevolmente la barra BB per 3 turni al BB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +20% DIF, PS massimi *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT in base ai PS rimasti *20 Sp - Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato *50 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto: I danni subiti aumentano considerevolmente la barra BB per 3 turni al BB *30 Sp - aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a BB/SBB **Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+ }}